Against All Odds:
by CassidyRachel
Summary: Daisy is brutally injured and raped, Can she and the Dukes get the guys responsible? Please R&R, I want to hear your opinions on this one! IT'S COMPLETED!
1. Daisy's Ordeal: Prologue:

**_Author's Note:_** **_"The Devil went down to Georgia"_ is by _Charlie Daniel's Band_**

Daisy's Ordeal: Prologue:

**_There had been reports of some robberies, and rapes around the state of Georgia, and State Police and City and County Police has all Cities, and Counties to be cautious, that includes Hazzard County, but nothing interesting, or strange happens there, it remains quiet, and the Citizens of that county, wouldn't have it any other way._**

Daisy Duke was doing some late night work at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, she was counting some money from earlier that evening, and Boss Hogg put her in charge of it, and he wants an accurate account before he deposits it in the County Fund Account in his bank, and Daisy wants to make sure she does a good job, so Boss Hogg could give her more jobs to do, instead of just being a Waitress, and a Bartender.

Bo and Luke Duke, known as "The Duke Boys" were busy fixing a neighbor's fence, and help raise their barn, that was destroyed in a storm a couple nights ago, and once they were done, the neighbor thanked them, and paid them, and they got into their famous Stock Car, the "General Lee", and made their way to go and pick up Daisy.

It was a hot night, and Jesse Duke, the Family Patriarch was making some late supper for his niece and nephews, and he smiled at the thought of the 4 of them at the table, eating and talking like every family does, and he also wanted to make sure personally that they are ok, and that they would be all set to eat when they came in, he loves those kids as his own, and would sacrifice anything for them.

The Rapists and Robbers, Conners, and Miller got to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Miller said commenting on Daisy, "She is beautiful, and strong, I think that we need to both do it to her, and get the money then run", and Conners agreed, he wants to head out to Mexico after a couple more jobs, and he thinks that he wouldn't have to hurt Daisy, if she surrenders and cooperates, and if not, she would end up dead, and they stopped at the entrance, put on their masks, and went inside.

Daisy looked up and she screamed at the sight of the robbers, and she said, "You're from the Wanted Poster, the State Police warned us about you", and Conners said with a sneer, **_"Give us the money!"_**, he indicated to the money in front of her, and she said simply, "No, you can't have this", and Miller went after her, and she screamed, **_"NO!"_**, and she went to the C.B., and Conners broke it, and they managed to get her to the ground and she screamed once more, **_"NO!"_**, and they slapped her across the face, where a bruise is forming, and then they managed to rip off her clothes, and had their way with her, and they were rough with her, and she was bleeding a lot from the injuries she was receiving and others, and they took the money and left her naked, bleeding, and broken on the floor behind the bar.

"Get on the C.B., and tell Daisy we will be at **_"The Boar's Nest"_** in 15 minutes, Would you, Bo?", Luke asked as they drove along the route to get there, and Bo said with a smile, "Sure, Cousin", and he got on the C.B., and said, "Bo Beep, you got two Lost Sheep, we are heading your way over?", he waited for a response, and repeated himself over, and he said looking worriedly at Luke, "I don't like this, Luke, she always answers when we call", and Luke nodded and said in agreement, "I know, let's haul it there pronto", and he revved up the engine, and the "General" roared along the route to **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and they hope that they aren't too late.

End of: Daisy's Ordeal: Prologue:

_**Balladeer: Will Bo and Luke get to Daisy in time? Will she die? And if she wakes up and recovers, will she ever be the same again? Find out in the next chapter of: Against All Odds, Y'all!**_


	2. Against All Odds: Chapter One:

Against All Odds: One:

The Duke Boys got to "The Boar's Nest" in time, and they frantically searched for Daisy, and Bo called out, **_"Daisy!"_** and Luke called out in a tone that he used when Bo and Daisy were kids and fooling around, **_"Daisy Duke, You come out this instant, or I will get Uncle Jesse, and he will tan your hide!"_** and there was still nothing, and they continued their search, and they went behind the bar, and both were startled by the sight in front of them, Bo was emotional, and said exclaiming, **_"Daisy!"_** and Luke checked for a pulse, and she was breathing but barely, and he said in a commanding tone, **_"Bo, Go to the "General" and get some blankets, we need to warm her up, I will get Uncle Jesse on the line"_**, and he nodded, and they went to do their tasks.

Luke got the C.B. fixed in no time, and he raised Jesse on it, and he said, "Lost Sheep One to Shepherd, You got your ears on? Come back", and Jesse's voice came in crisp on the other end, **_"Shepherd here, what's going on, Luke, you should been home hours ago"_**, and Luke was on the verge of tears, filled in him on what happened to Daisy, and Jesse said on the end of the line, **_"I'll meet you there, hold on"_**, and they hung up, and Luke went over to Bo, and to find out how Daisy is doing.

"There is no change, Cousin", Bo said emotionally, and Luke nodded, and they wrapped the blankets around Daisy, and hugged her between them to keep her warm, and alive, and Luke said as he composed himself, "Help me get her into the "General Lee", and you take "Dixie" and let's not waste anytime", as they were doing this, Boss Hogg and Rosco came back, cause they thought they forgot something, and when they saw the condition that Daisy was in, Bo said, "It was those Rapists/Robbers who did this", and Boss Hogg said, "Let us help you", and they got Daisy into the "General" and they went straight to Tri-County Hospital.

Jesse was thinking on the way to the hospital, and he thought to himself, **_"My girl, my sweet baby girl is hurt, I can't live without her, so please, God, if you need to take someone, take me I am ready, she isn't, Children aren't suppose to outlive their parents"_**, and he was shedding tears, and he thought to himself with determination, **_"No one can kick a Duke down!"_** and then he calmed himself down, and focused on the road, and getting to the hospital in one piece.

Luke and Bo came busting into the Waiting Room, and they carried Daisy in, followed by Boss, and Rosco, and Bo called out, **_"We need help here!"_** and Luke said frantically, **_"Please, Our Cousin is in trouble!"_** Doc Appleby came down in a rush with a small staff besides him, and he examined Daisy, and barked, **_"Get her in to Trauma One, and get set up, we are gonna operate on her!"_** and the staff took her down in a hurry, and he turned to the boys, Boss, and Rosco, and said, "We are gonna have to operate, I will speak when I am done", and they nodded, and the boys sent Boss Hogg, and Rosco home, and they sat down in the Waiting Room, and put their arms around each other, and hugged each other.

In the Operating Room, Daisy is on the table, and they did a repair job on her, and she was stable, and holding her own, and they were pumping as much of her blood type as they could, and then they sutured it up, and Doc Appleby was pleased with the progress, and he said to Daisy in her ear, "You did really good, Daisy, really good, now you are going to Recovery, and rest", and he changed his clothes, and went to tell the Dukes what happened.

Jesse came through the doors in a hurry, and he hugged his nephews, and comforted them the way he used to when they were little, and he said soothingly, "It will be ok, Boys, Daisy's a Duke, and we don't give up on each other", and then the boys nodded, sobbed harder, and Jesse managed to calm them down, and all of sudden Doc Appleby came up to them with a pleased expression, and he had this to say to them.

"Daisy had made it through the surgery, and she is recovery but the bad news is that she is still in critical condition, but I know her, and you, you Dukes are strong, and fight", and Bo said, "You got that right, Doc", and then he left to his rounds, and Luke let out a whoop of joy, and they headed for the Recovery Ward.

Daisy is comfortable for the time being, and the Duke Men entered, and they were emotional at the sight of her, and cried for their loved one, and themselves. "Hey, Little Girl, please come back, we need you here, don't leave us", and he kissed her forehead, and Bo was emotional, and said, "We are friends, more than that, Brother and Sister, you are the best part of me, and I don't want to lose you, so if you die, a part of me dies too, so please fight, and stay with us", and he was sobbing openly, and Luke comforted him, and as they looked at Daisy, hoping that she will wake up, and Luke said, "My turn", and he said to Daisy, "Pretty Lady, I would love to see those eyes of yours, and your smile, cause that smile gets us through the day, and if you recover, and listen to Doc Appleby, I will do the dishes, and the laundry for 3 months", and that got a chuckle from Bo and Jesse, and Bo said laughing, "She will hold you to it, Cousin", and Jesse said laughing too, "He's right", and Luke said, "I don't care, I rather do that, and have Daisy wake up and be well", and Bo and Jesse nodded, and three men put their arms around each other's waist, and hugged each other, watched Daisy sleep, and then they made themselves comfortable fell asleep near her.

Daisy woke up a couple weeks later, but wouldn't say a word, and that was okay to the Duke Men, and Daisy had to stay in the hospital for a while, and do some therapy until it was time for her to go home. She remembers everything that happens to her, and she is emotional, and she doesn't want anyone near her, until she is ready to talk about it. Jesse and the boys were watching this happening, and it broke their hearts, and Jesse said, "Against All Odds, I bet on Daisy to beat this", and the boys left for home, and also to let Daisy get some rest.

End of: Against All Odds: One:

**_Balladeer: What is going to happen to Daisy? Is she going to relapse or get better, and will she let her cousins near her? Read on to the next chapter of: Against All Odds, Y'all! _**


	3. Don't Touch Me!: Chapter Two:

Don't Touch Me: Two:

Luke and Bo came up to see Daisy at the hospital, Doc Appleby stopped them, and he brought them to his office, and he said with a smile, "Daisy is progressing well, she can go home at anytime, but be careful she is still fragile about what happened, and she might not welcome your help at first, but don't give up, she will get better", and they nodded, and thanked him, and then went to see Daisy

Daisy was looking out the window when they came in, and they put on their best smiles, and Bo said, "Hey, Baby, How are you?" and Daisy still was looking at the window. Luke said, "Hey, Doc Appleby said, "You are doing so well that you can go home at anytime" ", and she didn't say anything, and it brought tears to Luke and Bo's eyes, and they gave her a kiss, and sat down besides her without saying a word, and trying to make the rest of time in the hospital as pleasant as possible.

When it was time for Daisy to be coming home, all of Hazzard County heard, courtesy of Lulu Hogg, she managed to throw a party at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and Daisy managed to lighten up a little bit, and talked to Uncle Jesse, and everyone except Bo and Luke, and it began to hurt them, and it shows on their faces, and Jesse took them to the side before the party, and he said, "Give her some time and space, this is still new to her", and the boys nodded sadly, and they returned their focus to the party.

Boss Hogg came up to Daisy, and said, "Daisy, I want you to have the money that is going into the County Fund Accounts", and he pulled out more money, "This is this for the past 3 months until now, and I want you to have a vacation", and she was gonna protest, but Boss was persistent, and said, "That is order, and enjoy yourself, OK?" and she nodded and thanked him, and she got her crutches out, and went back to her friends, who was waiting for her.

Enos came by, and he was really great with Daisy, and he told her how he felt, and he told her that he would wait for her, and he got a kiss as his reward, and left her alone on the Porch, to think, and she thought to himself,

"_**How could Enos love me, and how could Bo and Luke stand to look at me? It's my fault I was raped, and I deserved it, and I don't deserve any happiness, and I won't never be able to love or find it, if this doesn't work with Enos", and she cried and sobbed, until she heard her name being called, and she snapped back to the Present.**_

"Daisy, Are you ok?" and she looked away and quickly wiped her tears, and she turned back to Bo, and said, "Yeah, I am fine", and Bo knew something was wrong, cause he and Daisy were like twins, and they don't have to say word, and he said urging, "Come on, Daisy, talk to me", and she said angrily,**_ "I am fine, Bo!"_** and both were surprised by the outburst, and then Daisy sighed, and feeling bad, "I am sorry, Bo, I guess I am not feeling well, come on, let's get some dinner", and he nodded and he let her go first, and she hobbled in on her crutches, and Bo followed behind, and they went inside, and Bo made a mental note in his head to talk to Jesse and Luke, when Daisy went to bed that night.

Daisy was getting ready for bed, and Bo made sure she was out of earshot, before he led Jesse, and Luke into the Living Room, and he said, "Guys, I am really worried about Daisy", and Luke said, "I am too", and Jesse admitted, "Yeah, I am too, I thought by now she will be feeling like herself", and the others agreed, and nodded at the same thought, and then they heard a noise from Daisy's Bedroom.

They opened the door, and found Daisy on the floor naked, and she was embarrassed and trying to cover herself up with a towel, and Bo and Luke were going to help her up, and she growled, **_"Don't touch me!"_** and everyone was taken back by her outburst, and Jesse finally had it, and he said barking, _**"Daisy Mae Duke, You have the right to be Independent, and refuse help, but you don't have the right to be disrespectful to your cousins, they are only trying to help you, cause they love you, and I want you to apologize to them, Young Lady, Understand me!"**_, and Daisy said, "Yes, Sir", the three younger Dukes never saw Jesse get that mad before, and she turned to her younger cousins, and said, "I am sorry, Guys", and they nodded, and she ushered them out, so she can get ready for bed, and the men did the same.

The next morning, everyone calmed down, and Luke made them a great Campout Breakfast, and decided to eat outside, and Jesse took a sip of his coffee, and said, "OK, Daisy, What is all the ruckus that is causing your sudden bad mood?" and she took a bite of eggs, and said with a sigh, "It's dumb, Guys, you don't want to hear it", and Bo put a supportive hand on her hand, and said, "Darling, Nothing you ever said in the past or about to say now is dumb, you can talk to us", and Luke said agreeing giving her an irresistible grin, "Yeah, Baby, talk to us", and Daisy had tears in her eyes, and she nodded, and went into her story.

End of: Don't Touch Me: Two:

_**Balladeer: What will Daisy say? Is it going to shock the Dukes? What is Daisy going to do to get over her fears? Please stay tuned for the next chapter of: Against All Odds, Y'all! **_


	4. The Talk and the Plan: Chapter Three:

The Talk and the Plan: Three:

"How can you stand to look at me let alone love me?" Daisy looked tearfully at Bo and then at Luke, and she said, "I let those lowlifes rape and degrade me", and Jesse said with a smile, "It's not your fault, and you tried to stop them, and Boss Hogg is declaring you a hero, so don't blame yourself", and he hugged her, and she felt better, but she is hesitant about letting Bo and Luke come near her, and she looked over at them, and they nodded in understanding, and she smiled at them and they smiled back at her, now they are knowing what is going on with her, and Bo gave her an irresistible grin, and he said to this to her.

"Now about loving you, it's easy, we loved you when you stepped into the house with Uncle Jesse", he turned around and indicated with his head, to the Front Porch, and she nodded, and remembered fondly, meeting her cousins for the first time, and she relaxed, and Luke said teasingly, "Girl, you stole our hearts, and took our breath away, and you haven't given it back", and she said laughing, "I have not", and Jesse matched the boys' smiles, and said, "Oh yes, you have, mine included", and she looked at her male members of her family, and decided to start believing them, and Luke said with a smile to her, "We got to have a plan, and we are gonna need you, We will wait until you are off the crutches, OK?", and she nodded thinking exactly what else he is thinking, and said, "We need Cooter for this, don't we?", and he nodded, then she said with a sly smile, "I think we should teach this dudes a serious Country Lesson on how to treat a lady", and Bo said with a smile exclaiming his famous saying, **_"Yeehaw!"_**, and Jesse said hugging her once more exclaiming, **_"That's my girl!"_**, and Luke said with a smile, "I feel sorry for the guys to mess with the Dukes especially a **_female _**Duke", and everyone laughed and agreed, and they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

Determination over took Daisy, and the Duke beauty worked out in the Barn, thanks to Bo and Luke's help, and she worked hard cause she doesn't want to have the crutches, and she kept at it, until she was strong enough, and she wanted to show everyone that she is just as tough as her family, and that no one mess with a Duke from Hazzard County, Georgia. She also got the plan they need in mind to catch those lowlife crooks.

When the day came, the boys were enjoying a light breakfast of Cereal, and Coffee, and they were in shock to find Daisy walking on her own, and perfectly without any crutches, and Luke said exclaiming happily, **_"Daisy, You look great!_**" and Bo said also exclaiming with a smile, **_"You sure do, Nothing can keep a Duke down!"_** and Daisy said with a smile, "Thanks, Darling", and she was feeling like herself, and she said, "Let's get to Cooter's", and the boys followed and Jesse smiled when heard the horn of the "General Lee" blaring, and the tires speed off towards Cooter's place.

Cooter smiled as he saw his friends pull up to him, and he smiled at the sight of Daisy, and he whistled, and said exclaiming with a smile, **_"Why, Miss Daisy, you look absolutely fantastic today!"_** and she chuckled, and said, "Thanks, Cooter, we need your help, we are gonna teach a certain couple of dudes a lesson in treating a lady right", and Cooter said simply smiling, "Count me in", and Daisy said, "Good, now listen up, Boys", and she laid out the plan that she is gonna trap the crooks by flirting and using her looks to drive them crazy, Bo, Luke, and Cooter are gonna nail them for behind, and bring them to Rosco, and the State Police to be processed, and be put in jail.

Miller and Conners got out their hiding place in Hazzard County Woods, next to the pond, and they were counting up their loot from the previous jobs, and they were happy with the results, and Conners said, "Let's packed up, and blow this town before anyone spots us", and Miller agreed, and they went to do just that.

It didn't take the Dukes and Cooter long to find the Crooks, and they knew that if anyone wanted privacy they go to the woods, and Daisy was getting ready to do her part, and she stripped down and jumped into the pond, and Luke commented, "Not one American boy can resist Daisy naked in the pond", and the others smiled and agreed, and watched as Daisy was doing her magic, and she got Miller, and Conners to come out, and the boys did the part, and Daisy got out of there fast, and got dressed, and then kept her eyes on the boys, and they fought, and Conners and Miller managed to get the best of the boys, and knocked out Cooter, and they kidnapped the boys and left like a bat out of hell.

Daisy cried out, **_"NO!" _**after the departing car left, and she went to Cooter and checked for a pulse and was relieved to find one, and he was waking up, and she said, "Cooter, we have to get to Uncle Jesse, and let him know what happened", and he nodded, and they went into his Pickup, and sped off to the Duke Farm.

Bo and Luke woke up in the back of Conner's car, and they were bounded and gagged, and they looked at each other, and reading their thoughts like they always do, they decided not do anything hasty, cause they know that Daisy, Cooter, and Uncle Jesse were on their way to save them, and they made up a plan in their minds, and remained quiet until it was the perfect time to make a move.

Daisy and Cooter filled in Jesse, and he said, "Let's go", and they filled in Boss Hogg, Rosco, and his Deputies, and they promised that they would help if they needed them, and that they have their permission to go and get the crooks, and Daisy said with clenched teeth, **_"Come on, Cooter, let's go I am not gonna let those bastards hurt my cousins!"_** and he cried out, **_"Yahoo!"_** and Jesse was right behind them.

End of: The Talk and the Plan: Three:

**_Balladeer: Will Daisy get to her cousins in time? Will Bo and Luke die defending her honor? Will everyone be successful? Is Daisy going to be more affectionate with her cousins? Find out in the next exciting chapter of: Against All Odds, Don't go to the Fridge now, y'all! _**


	5. The Search: Four:

The Search: Four:

Bo and Luke were taking to outside parts of Hazzard County, and they were being dragged in like Wild Boar, and they knew that they would be tortured, and then killed in some cruel way.

Cooter and Daisy were silent as they were continuing their search for Bo and Luke, and he knew what she was thinking, and he said to her with confidence, "Don't worry, Daisy, we will find the boys, don't give up just yet, Girl", and she nodded and thought to herself, **_"I sure hope that the boys are doing ok, if not I would never forgive myself"_**, she got control of herself, and focused on her driving.

Bo and Luke were taken to the Basement, where there is a cell waiting for them, and Luke went in, and Bo tried to fight them, and was rewarded with some cuts, and bruises, and was roughly thrown in, and Luke said in a outrage, and said yelling after them, as they were leaving, **_"Hey, Try it on someone your own size, Coward!"_** and he went to take care of his cousin.

Jesse was worried about Daisy's present state of mind, and his nephews, as he was driving along in the woods, and he thought to himself, **_"Please, God, let me have my family back"_**, and he snapped back to the Present, and got on the C.B., "Bo Beep, this is Shepherd, let's pull over to South, and have a meeting, cause I think I might have an idea of where Bo and Luke might have been taken", and on the other end of the line, Daisy's voice said, **_"10-4, Uncle Jesse"_**, and he went to the South end of the woods, to meet Cooter and Daisy.

Bo was feeling a little bit better, and it was a relief to Luke, and he went over to his cousin, and he asked, "Cousin, Are you OK?" and Bo nodded, and said, "Yeah, I can't wait to settle the score for what they did to us, and Daisy", and Luke said with a smile, "Believe me, you'll get the chance", and they huddled up together and went to sleep.

"I think they are in the deep parts of Hazzard County Woods, Guys, I bet we will find Bo and Luke there", and Daisy said, "They have a way of getting out of there, and it leads to Bear's Mountain", and Cooter said, "That is the roughest part of all of the County", and Jesse said, "Let's go before we are too late", and Cooter and Daisy agreed, and they rushed off to go rescue Bo and Luke.

Conners and Miller got Bo and Luke out of their cell, and Bo decided to hit them, and Bo received some kicks, and punches to his already sensitive ribs, and Luke just glared at them, and then Conners said with a sneer, **_"Let's go!"_** and Bo and Luke followed outside to their car, and they were heading to Bear Mountain, where Bo and Luke knew that they would be dead.

Cooter was in the "General Lee", he left his Pickup at the Duke Farm, and Jesse was in his Pickup Truck, and Daisy was in her jeep, "Dixie", and they were shocked to see that Bo and Luke were being moved to somewhere else, and Daisy screamed out loud, **_"No!"_** and she got on her C.B., and said, " Guys, I gotta a hunch that they are heading for Bear Mountain, We can't lose them", and Cooter replied on the end of the line, **_"Let's do it to it"_**, and Jesse said, **_"We are with you, Girl"_**, and they sped off to catch the crooks.

Luke could tell that Bo was scared, and he said calmly in a low voice, so the crooks wouldn't hear them, "Don't worry, Cousin, Help's on the way, and we shouldn't give up", and Bo nodded, and looked out the window, and he thought to himself, **_"I hope Luke's right"_**, and they got to their destination, and Miller said nastily, **_"Out!"_** and Bo and Luke did as they were told.

End of: The Search: Four:

_**Balladeer: Will Bo and Luke die? Can Daisy and the others help them in time? And will the crooks be caught too? Please don't go to the Fridge now, y'all, it's about to get interesting, and stay tuned for the next chapter of: Against All odds! **_


	6. The Rescue of Bo and Luke: Five:

The Rescue of Bo and Luke: Five:

The crooks untied Bo and Luke, and took the gag out of their mouths, and Miller said, "I am sorry, me and my partner have to run", and Conners said with a laugh, "Tell that pretty cousin of yours, we will be seeing her real soon", and Bo and Luke grunted as they struggled against their ropes, and Conners said, "Let's get ready to throw them over", and he nodded, and they went to get Luke and Bo up from the car, and to do the task. As they were going to do it, they heard the "General's" horn, and Daisy, Jesse, and Cooter stormed out, and ran towards them.

"**_Let's do it!" _**said Miller in a commanding tone, Conners nodded in agreement, and they threw Bo and Luke off, and they hit the bottom part two stories down, and Luke managed to free his arms, and Bo's, and Bo slipped off, but Luke got him, and with the strength he has left, he was holding on to Bo for dear life, and making sure that both of them don't fall or hurt themselves further.

Jesse, Cooter, and Daisy got the Crooks before they can escape, and knocked them out, and Jesse and Cooter were watching them, and Daisy looked down and found her cousins alive but hurt, and she remembered her fears, and she snapped back to the Present, and Luke shouted, **_"Help!"_** and Daisy thought to herself, **_"Oh my Lord!"_** and she shouted back down to Luke, **_"Don't worry, Sugar, I am coming to get you and Bo!"_** and Luke and Bo were both feeling relief, and Daisy shouted at the Mechanic**_, "Cooter, Get that rope from the "General" and tie to "Dixie", now!"_**, and he did as he was told, and tossed her the other end, and she tied it around herself with the other equipment, and she went down, and Jesse and Cooter were stunned as they watched her do her task of saving her cousins.

Daisy made it down with no problems, and she checked on Luke, and she asked, "Luke, Are you OK, Sugar?" and he grunted, and said, "Yeah, Help me get Bo", and they struggled to get to Bo, and she hooked up Luke to the rope, and she had Bo hooked up to her back, and she doesn't care about the extra weight, and Luke could manage on his own, and was ready whenever Daisy is, and when they were settled, Daisy said shouting up to the mountain, **_"OK, Cooter, Bring us up!"_** and Dixie's engine started, and they were pulled up in no time.

When they got up there, Daisy and Luke unhooked themselves and Bo and settled them on the ground, and they joined them, and Jesse gave them all hugs, and kisses, and then he looked at Daisy in amazement, "Daisy, You cured", and she didn't know what her uncle was talking about, and Cooter said, "You went over the mountain, and you saved Bo and Luke's life without thinking about it, Why?" and she looked down, and was amazed, **_"I did, I did do it, I am not afraid anymore, I did it!_** and she hugged her cousins tightly, and said out loud sobbing, **_"I love you so much!"_**, and that made Bo and Luke smile, and Bo said, "Right back at ya, Darling", and Luke said, "You are a hero, Baby", and they took the crooks to jail.

All of the money was returned to their owners, including Boss Hogg, and the crooks were put on trial and convicted, and the Dukes, and everyone involved testified, and made it a tough case, and Miller and Conners were found Guilty, and got Life without Parole, and everyone celebrated, and everyone went to **_"The Boar's Nest"_** to celebrate, all except for Daisy, she wanted time to herself, and Bo, Luke, and Jesse could understand that, and the boys couldn't go, cause they are still recovering, left her alone, and went to their room, Jesse went to the party.

The party was a success, and a Bartender named Shelly was taking over for Daisy until she comes back, and Shelly was messing up big time, she was better at Bartending, then being a Waitress, and everyone didn't complain, and **_"The Boar's Nest"_** made a lot of money that night, and Boss Hogg let up on Shelly too, cause he doesn't want everyone to be mad at him.

End of: The Rescue of Bo and Luke: Five:

_**Balladeer: Will Daisy go back to "The Boar's Nest? Will everyone miss her? And will she get over her ordeal? Find out in the concluding chapter of: Against All Odds, Y'all! **_


	7. The Support: Epilogue:

The Support: Epilogue:

Daisy spent the rest of her time off taking care of Bo and Luke, and she wanted to, cause she wanted to show them how much they mean to her, and she caught Bo trying to make it to the bathroom, and she said scolding, **_"Beauguard Duke, if you need to go to the Bathroom, call me and I can bring you!"_**, and he grunted in pain, and then said breathlessly, "Yes, Ma'am", and she took him to it, and back and made him comfortable, and then she went to check on Luke.

"How is my guy doing?" and he smiled and said, "I'm fine, Darling, except for my neck", and he was trying to rub the sudden pain away, and she said, "Come here, and lean back against me", and he did, and she rubbed his neck very easy, and he sighed in content, and said, "Thanks", and she smiled and said, "You are welcome", and she got up, and set up their dinner, and Bo moaned and said, "I can't wait until we are recovered, I can't stand being in bed", and Daisy smiled, and said, "I know, Sweetie", and she said, "I made Sandwiches, and Soup for you, enjoy, and I got some Peach Pie for dessert, if you are good", and they all laughed at that, and it was great to hear laughter at the Duke Farm.

It was another boring night at **_"The Boar's Nest"_**, and the music was dull, and Shelly was still spilling drinks, and breaking glasses, but Boss was desperate, and the night was cool, and not hot, and everyone was just bearing with it, and not complaining, and the music stop and everything came to halt, and Daisy was standing in the doorway with a smile, and exclaimed, **_"Did everyone miss me!" _**and everyone yelled, **_"Yeah!" _**including the boys, Cooter, and Jesse.

"Oh man, what is up with this music?" she asked as she listened to it, and she said, "We need some **_Charlie Daniel's Band_**, and we need it fast", and she let out a sharp whistle, and said commanding, **_"Marty, Track 4, "The Devil went down to Georgia!",_** and he smiled, and put it on, and she began to dance, and having fun, as she got her tray, and said to Shelly, "You deserve the night off, Thanks a lot, Shelly", and she smiled, and nodded, and sat down by Cooter, and she took over the evening, and she, Bo, and Luke showed their dancing, and they danced on top of the bar, doing some clogging, and then after the atmosphere, and the mood changed, and everyone was having fun, and Daisy was a hit with everyone, and **_"The Boar's Nest"_** made some money.

Daisy managed to get over her ordeal with her family and friend's support, and also with counseling, and she is more independent on taking care of herself, and has a sense of her surroundings, and she also makes sure that even Bo and Luke know how much they mean to her, and that she loves them, and things in the Duke Household are better than ever.

End of: The Support: Epilogue:

_**Balladeer: Daisy managed well, and she is not afraid to love or to find love, and she asks for help when she needs, and the boys are letting her be free, and she and Enos are dating, and he finally got up the courage and asked her to marry him, and she said, "Yes", and they got married and moved into the farm, with the boys, and Jesse, and things in Hazzard County never get boring, Believe me, I know, Y'all!**_


End file.
